


The Pensieve of the Dead: Peter

by who5555



Series: The Pensieve Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pensieve, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who5555/pseuds/who5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short story. Peter meeting James and Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pensieve of the Dead: Peter

Harry was now in what looked like Gryffindor’s common room.

He knew what happened and he knew what he had to do, but this didn’t make it any easier. He have been feeling a heavy weight around his heart for a really long time and couldn’t wait to finally feel at peace.  
He was eager to see nothing.  
The gaze of the two shocked young boys began to fade. Darkness. Then, the light.  
They were standing in front of the fireplace, staring at him. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He couldn’t bear to look at them, so he looked down and began to cry. Kneeling down near them, only one word left his mouth:  
\- Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry - he cried.  
The hand of his former best friend touched his shoulder, giving a light squeeze.  
\- Cheer up, little dude - said his voice.  
He then dared to look up, with the “sorry” stuck on his throat. James stared at him. Lily looked at him mercifully.  
\- Water under the bridge - she said.  
James helped him stand up. They gave an awkward hug.


End file.
